dafantasiafandomcom-20200213-history
Clou Nightlit
Full Name: Cloudious Weildamont Nightlit Age: 21 Race: Human Height: 6'1" City: Adysia Job:' Knight '''Weapons ' * An assortment of hand made enchanted Fireworks * A Rare enchanted Dagger, blessed by some kinda Fire entity. He uses it light his Fireworks * A standard issue Knight's sword (rarely used) '''Apperence Clou has Bright Pink hair. His face is almost always covered in clown make-up with a smile placed on his face despite always wearing a smug frown expression. He is equipped with light weight fire resistant teal and yellow clothes. His boots, arm guards, and visors are all parts of the Knight uniform he obtained after applying for the Guilds. No one has seen him in casual clothes as of yet. Personality He's normally serious and sarcastic, a bit shy, but can crack a smile when he sees something he likes or someone to tease. Most of the time he looks gloomy, in fights he can seem mischievous, and with friends... like a clown. Likes: High places, Making Fireworks, Smiles, Cute girls, Rare weapons, Hard candy, Clown clothes(like that wasn't obvious), children *shot* , Night Sky, Festive Events Dislikes: Wars, Sad Faces, Large Man-eating creatures, Small Man-eating creatures, Medium sized Man-eating creatures, Spicy food, Crowded Areas, Small tight places, Super Muscular people, Water (he hates not having his clown make up on), and everything else that spells Death in all capital letters History Long ago in the City of Adysia, there was a knight... who was also a clown... so... a Clown Knight? Meh- , anyways this Clown Knight was the son of a famous Fireworks Maker who died in a mysterious explosion, that was supposedly not made by fireworks (trolololol) ... so in honor of his late father he uses special fire works as means to fight!... so hes a Fire Clown Knight Ma- gah lets just call him Clou. So Clou, from a young age, enjoyed seeing smiles on people's faces, especially after they see his late father's life like animal and magical creature fireworks during festivals. Smiles to Clou were something special, something worth seeing, something worth protecting ... Something he couldn't do without a good fart joke. Sadly for Clou, smiling was just not in his nature... In other words he had REALLY BAD teeth when he was a child!.... In any case he grew up, wore braces, and now in his prime... Still can't smile! Clou joined the Knights as a dying wish from his late father. As to why a Knight and not a Firework Maker, or a Clown even, is still a mystery, but in his Will, Clou's father stated he'd be more happier this way. Upon graduating into a full fledged knight, Clou's Mother bought him his first suit of armor... which to his delight vaguely resembled a clown costume. He then moved out of the house and now lives in his own place... A nameless apartment right next to the Knight's HQ. Upon moving into his new home, he received an odd letter... From his Father!... From his REAL Father!...? " Dear Real Son of Mine, How are you? I am Well. I heard your Foster Father Died. After hearing the news I quickly learned how to write and read , and later send letters. I hope your living a life filled with dreams and adventure. Tell your mom to stop gaining weight! -Love Your Real Father... Not your dead one PS I want Grandchildren! " After reading the letter, many questions burst into Clou's head! ... I have a Real Father? My Father was a Fake? How many Men has my Mother slept With!? How Does He Know Where I Live! WHY IS HIS HAND WRITING SO FEMININE?!!! With a sudden urge for adventure, and the goal of finding his real father! Clou set on a never ending trek to find his Real Father... Not really cus he had his Knight duties the following days. Tired from packing then unpacking various supplies needed for a never ending trek, Clou sleeps as his story as a knight shall soon Begin! Will Clou really be happy as a Knight? Who is Clou's Real Father? Will Clou ever get laid? Will anyone ever answer my question on the Group Journal? These answers and possibly more will be brought to light in dA Fantasia. Special Attacks *'Fireworks'- Enlights magical powder that enflicts Fire DMG *'Waterworks'- Enlights magical powder that enflict Aqua DMG *'Natureworks'- Enlights magical powder that are imbued with Healing Arts *'Spectralworks'- Enlighrs magical powder that manifest angry Spirits